


lOUD SCREAMING

by Eggo_Waffles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burr and Theo's relationship will forever be my aesthetic, F/M, Group chat, I AM A PROUD SUPPORTER OF SMOL JOHN, I have no idea what to tag, Texting, aaron is done w/ everyones crap, alEXANDER STOP BEING SALTY, alexander is problematic as always, eliza is friggin awesome, john is smol and needs protection, laf is very sassy lmao, this is so stupid im so sorry, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9952748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggo_Waffles/pseuds/Eggo_Waffles
Summary: little lion: yoThe Mom Friend™: why did you invite us here what the hecklittle lion: me and john are having a movie night at our place. its gonna be a Squad Movie Night™---aka another group chat fic





	1. in which everything goes from 0 to 100 really quickly

**Author's Note:**

> Characters Usernames:  
> Alex = little lion  
> John = smol artist  
> Herc = horse memer  
> Laf = The Frenchiest Fry  
> Eliza = SINnamon roll  
> Angelica = The Mom Friend™  
> Peggy = forgotten  
> Thomas = macaroni and memes  
> Aaron = talkless  
> Madison = Lil Jemmy  
> Maria = SayNoToThis

Wednesday, 3:08 PM

little lion has created the group **meme squad**

 

 **little lion** has added **smol artist, horse memer, The Frenchiest Fry, SINnamon roll, The Mom Friend** **™** **,** **forgotten, SayNoToThis** to **meme squad**

**little lion** : yo

 

 **The Mom Friend™** **:** why did you invite us here what the heck

 

 **little lion** : me and john are having a movie night at our place. its gonna be a Squad Movie Night™

 

 **smol artist** : Since when did I agree to this?

 

 **little lion** : Since we decided to be roommates obviously

 

 **little lion** : being my roommate means you have to deal w/ me

 

 **forgotten** : y did john type a grammatically correct sentence ew

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry** : He is a, how u say

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry** : nerd

 

 **smol artist** : Laf, shut up we all know you can speak fluent English.

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry** : how you say, shut up

 

 **horse memer** : iM ALIVE

 

 **SayNoToThis** : ?

 

 **horse memer** : I JUST GOT OUT OF GWASH’S CLASS

 

 **horse memer** : JEFFERSON ACCIDENTALLY CALLED HIM “”DAD”” I’M WHEEZIGN

 

 **SINnamon roll** : wait

 

 **SINnamon roll** : that means Jefferson sees him as a fatherly figure

 

 **SayNoToThis** : that’s actually rlly cute what the h e ck

 

 **little lion** : I’M OFFICIALLY USING THIS AS BLACKMAIL

 

 **smol artist** : ALEX N O

 

 **little lion** : ALEX Y E S

 

 **horse memer** : oh god

 

\---

Wednesday, 4:34 PM

 **little lion** has created the chat **for arguing with those that I hate**

**little lion** has added **macaroni and memes, talkless, Lil Jemmy** to **for arguing with those I hate**

**little lion** : hello jefferson

 

 **macaroni and memes** : ugh

 

 **macaroni and memes** : what do you want hamilton

 

 **little lion** : Herc has just informed me of a little incident that happened in Gwash’s class today

 

**macaroni and memes has left the chat.**

 

 **talkless** : ???

 

 **Lil Jemmy** : ???

 

 **little lion** : don’t worry about it

 

**little lion has left the chat.**

 

\---

Wednesday, 5:01 PM

 **The Mom Friend™:** Someone needs to invite Jefferson & co. so that we can torment alex.

 

 **forgotten** has added **macaroni and memes, Lil Jemmy, talkless** to the chat

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** thank you, peggy

 

 **little lion** : nO

 

 **little lion** : NO

 

 **little lion** : N O

 

 **talkless** : Why are we here?

 

 **macaroni and memes** : I have better things to do than talk to Alexander Hamilton.

 

 **little lion** : I WILL N O T ALLOW THIS

 

 **horse memer** : cmon Alex you have to be ~nice~ for once

 

 **little lion** : FINE BUT THEY’RE NOT COMING TO THE SQUAD MOVIE NIGHT.

 

 **SayNoToThis** : Speaking of which, what movie are we watching?

 

 **forgotten** : LET’S WATCH SOMETHING SCARY

 

 **smol artist** : N O

 

 **SINnamon Roll** : Y E S LET’S GET SPOOKY

 

 **horse memer** : OOH LET’S WATCH THE SHINING

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** Y E S

 

 **smol artist** : N O I CAN’T HANDLE THIS

 

 **little lion** : lighten up, John. You’ll be fine.

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry** : I agree with alex, mon ami, you’ll be fine.

 

 **SINnamon Roll** : I will protect you from the spookiness john (:

 

 **smol artist** : ;-;

 

 **little lion** : A N Y W A Y S im gonna go out and buy some ice cream and popcorn for the movie night

 

 **SayNoToThis** : Are we watching the movie on Netflix or do you have it on dvd? Cause I have it on dvd if you don’t have it already.

 

 **little lion** : nah, it’s fine. I have it on Netflix.

 

 **little lion** : you guys need to meet up at our place at 9:00 sharp

 

\---

Wednesday, 5:54 PM

 

little lion: and no, Jefferson, Burr and Madison are n o t invited.

 

\---

Wednesday, 11:04 PM

 

 **little lion** : CRAP WE ME S S E D UP

**The Frenchiest Fry** : WE’RE SO SORRY JOHN

 

 **macaroni and memes** : ???

 

 **Lil Jemmy** : ???

 

 **talkless** : ???

 

 **little lion** : Oh, yeah. I forgot you people were here.

 

 **talkless** : What happened to John??

 

 **horse memer** : I’ll give you what’s already happened, then Angelica can give you a play-by-play.

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** Wait, why do I have to give the play-by-play.

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** Wouldn’t Peggy be better at that?

 

 **forgotten** : y eah

 

 **horse memer** : Anyways

 

 **horse memer** : So y’know how we were watching The Shining?

**Lil Jemmy** : Yes…?

 **horse memer** : John got so freaked out that he screamed and locked himself in his bedroom.

 

 **horse memer** : And now we can hear him silently sobbing.

 

 **forgotten** : Okay so like now we’re trying to get him to unlock the door and Eliza’s like “Please, come out John. We’re sorry.” And it’s a freaking M E S S

 

 **forgotten** : Alex is friggin bANGING ON THE DOOR WHICH, I MIGHT ADD, ONLY MADE JOHN START SCREAMING IN T E R R O R

 

 **forgotten** : Lafayette is laughing in the background but like his laugh sounds like he’s amused but his face makes him look so friggin concerned.

 

 **SayNoToThis** : SHOULD WE PICK THE LOCK OR SMTH??  


**talkless** : How should we know??

 

 **Lil Jemmy** : Did you people even finish the movie?

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry** : How you say, N O P E

 

 **SINnamon roll** : I FEEL RLLY BAD NOW?? LIKE JOHN IS SUNSHINE IN HUMAN FORM AND WE’VE ALL TAINTED THE SUNSHINE.

 

 **SINnamon roll** : OUR SUN ISN’T SHINING AS BRIGHTLY ANYMORE AND I’M CONCERNED.

 

 **Lil Jemmy** : Thomas is cackling

 

 **macaroni and memes** : Because this is ridiculous?? Like lmao poor John but like

 

 **macaroni and memes** : he already warned you ppl that this would happen

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** OMG HERC JUST FREAKING BUSTED DOWN THE DOOR I’ M WHEEZIGNG

 

 **SayNoToThis** : ALEX JUST FRIGGIN RAN IN AND NOW HE’S CRADDLING JOHN IN HIS ARMS

 

 **little lion** : wHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO D O ???

 

 **forgotten** : Can we all just focus on the fact that John is literally the tiniest human being ever like omg hes so small, especially sitting in alex’s arms.

 

 **SayNoToThis** : OK A Y WE’RE GETTING A LITTLE OFF-TOPIC HERE HOW ARE WE GONNA CHEER JOHN UP

 

 **horse memer** : I could braid his hair??

 

 **SayNoToThis** : Y E AH BUT THAT AIN’T GOING TO GET HIM TO STOP CRYING, HUH?

 

 **SINnamon roll** : Peggy just friggin snatched John up from Alex’s arms omg

 

 **SINnamon roll** : She’s just h o l d i n g him.

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** I HAVE AN IDEA

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry** : Should we be concerned?

 

 **little lion** : omg Angelica literally just pulled up a video of some cute lil turtles and John’s eyes just

 

 **little lion** : lit up

 

 **macaroni and memes** : pics or it didn’t happen

 

**little lion sent _LOOK AT THIS CINNAMON ROLL.jpg_**

****

**Lil Jemmy:** Thomas just squealed omg

 

 **macaroni and memes** : N O I DIDN’T DSJAKW SHUT U P

**talkless** : well now that this “”crisis”” has been solved

 

**talkless has left the chat.**

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry** : how you say

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry** : rude

 


	2. in which burr has a crush and eliza is the best wing-woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex = little lion  
> John = smol artist  
> Herc = horse memer  
> Laf = The Frenchiest Fry  
> Eliza = SINnamon roll  
> Angelica = The Mom Friend™  
> Peggy = forgotten  
> Thomas = macaroni and memes  
> Aaron = talkless  
> Madison = Lil Jemmy  
> Maria = SayNoToThis  
> Theodosia = Theo <3

****

Friday, 1:27

 

 **little lion:** i’M WHEEZIGNGIN

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** Should we be concerned??

 

 **little lion:** so y’know how herc takes that cooking class that’s run by Gwash?

 

 **forgotten:** Wait. When you said Herc was in Gwash’s class before, I thought you were talking about a college class.

 

 **horse memer:** No??? I’m 29??? I’m not in college anymore??????

 

 **forgotten:** oh my god herc is almost 30??

 

 **SINnamon roll:** Peggy this was established when we first met him

 

 **forgotten:** How old are the rest of you @john, laf, and alex??

 

 **little lion:** I’m 26

 

 **smol artist:** I’m 24

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry:** I’m 27

 

 **SINnamon roll:** AGAIN, THIS WAS ESTABLISHED WHEN WE MET THEM

 

 **little lion:** swiftly moving on

 

 **little lion** : herc invited me, laf and john into the class today

 

 **little lion:** and apparently there’s a new girl that came in

 

 **horse memer:** Yeah, I think Gwash said her name was Theo or smth

 

 **horse memer:** And Burr takes one look at her and just S W O O N S

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry:** He was, how you say, lovestruck.

 

 **little lion:** Which, I might add, I am using as blackmail

 

 **smol artist:** I dunno, I thought it was very cute that Burr likes someone.

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry:** John, mon ami, you think /everything/ is cute.

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry:** Now shush, the grownups are talking.

 **smol artist:** >:/

 

 **little lion:** We love you too  <3

 

 **smol artist:** …  <3 …

 

 **SINnamon roll:** OOH I WANNA BE HIS WING-WOMAN

 

 **SayNoToThis:** I leave for fifteen minutes and you people are already up to something

 

\---

Friday, 1:56 PM

 

 **SINnamon roll:** S O

 

 **talkless:** Why are you private messaging me?  


**SINnamon roll:** Alexander tells me you have a crush on someone named Theo ;)

 

 **talkless:** Oh God.

 

 **SINnamon roll:** Her name wouldn’t happen to be Theodosia, huh? ;)

 

 **talkless:** ,,,,,,no,,,,,,,

 

 **SINnamon roll:** Y E S IT IS I KNEW IT

 

 **talkless:** SO WHAT IF I LIKE HER?? WHY DO YOU CARE??

 

 **SINnamon roll:** Don’t worry. Imma be your wing-woman.

 

 **talkless:** ,,,wing-woman?

 

 **SINnamon roll:** It’s like a wingman, but female.

 

 **SINnamon roll:** Lucky for you, I met someone named Theodosia (who I’m pretty sure is the same Theo you know) back in college and I still have her number.

**SINnamon roll:** So lemme help you get a date !! qwq

 

 **talkless:** ,,,why should I trust you.

 

 **SINnamon roll:** Hon, /puh-lease/, the only trustworthy people you know are John, Angelica, James, and me.

 

 **talkless:** ,,,,true,,,,

 

 **talkless:** Fine. You can help.

 

 **SINnamon roll:** y A Y

 

 **talkless:** Oh dear lord.

 

\---

Friday, 2:13 PM

 

 **SINnamon roll:** THEO

 

 **Theo <3:** Ayyyy Liza!! Long time no see! How’ve you been?

 

 **SINnamon roll:** Good, bUT EBOUGH ABOUT ME

 

 **SINnamon roll:** I’m setting you up on a date ;)

 

 **Theo <3:** Really?? With who??

 

 **SINnamon roll:** It’s w/ my friend Aaron.

 

 **Theo <3:** Isn’t he that cute guy in my cooking class??

**SINnamon roll:** Y E S

 

 **Theo <3:** Coolio. I’m in.

 

 **SINnamon roll:** I’LL GO TELL HIM AAA

 

\---

Friday, 2:24 PM

 

**SINnamon roll sent _I GOT AARON A DATE.jpg_**

****

**smol artist:** aaaa good job Eliza!! qwq

 

 **SINnamon roll:** Thanks John !! ;w;

 

 **little lion:** and here we have two cinnamon rolls in their natural habitat, attracting prey by using their cuteness

 

 **horse memer:** rt

 

 **SayNoToThis:** pfft anyways

 

 **SayNoToThis:** Good job Eliza!! Does he seem happy??

 

 **SINnamon roll:** Yeah!! He looks super duper happy! And so does Theo!

 

 **little lion:** I still don’t get why you’re helping him.

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** It’s called being “””nice,””” Alexander.

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry:** OoOOooohhh she just full-named you

 

 **little lion:** Shut up you large baguette

 

\---

Friday, 3:47 PM

 

 **talkless:** Thanks, Eliza, I really appreciate your help. Theo says thanks too!!

 

 

 

 

 


	3. #JeffersonExposed

Sunday, 2:34 PM  


**The Mom Friend™:** Ughhhhh I want to sleep

 

 **horse memer:** Then?? Go to sleep??

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** I c a n ‘ t because I was hired as a secretary at this stupid office building.

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry:** Wait,,, /which/ office building??

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** The one on the end of the block near my house,,, why?

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry:** Well,,,

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** no.

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry:** you kind of,,, uh,,,

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** NO.

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry:** work with us now??

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** N O

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** THE ONLY PEOPLE I CAN TRUST HERE ARE GWASH AND JOHN

 

 **SayNoToThis:** Don’t forget Theo !!

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** And Theo**

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** Speaking of John, where is he?? And where’s Alex??

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry:** They are in a meeting w/ Gwash?? Not sure what its about tho.

 

 **macaroni and memes:** Serves Hamilton right. Hope him and John get fired.

 

 **SayNoToThis** : I forgot you were here,,,

 

 **SINnamon roll:** Same,,,

 

 **horse memer:** Why do you want John to get fired tho?? You don’t really talk to John enough to hate him??

 

 **macaroni and memes:** John is guilty by association.

 

 **Lil Jemmy:** Thomas Jefferson. Stop.

 

 **SINnamon roll:** oOOHHHH YOU JUST GOT FULL-NAMED BY JAMES.

 

 **SayNoToThis:** OOOOOOOOOHHHHH

**macaroni and memes:** Imbeciles.

 

 **little lion:** I’M A L I V E

 

 **smol artist:** Hi everyone !!!

 

 **horse memer:** Ayyyy how’d your meeting go?

 

 **little lion:** It went okay. Gwash was just giving us a new assignment.

 

 **The Frenchiest Fry:** Which is??

 

 **little lion:** ,,,,,,

 

 **smol artist:** Gwash wants us to go to Monticello to discuss business opportunities with another company we’re going to be partnering with.

 

 **little lion:** hE COULD’VE JUST SENT JEFFERSON THERE. I AM NOT SETTING F O O T INTO THAT GODFORSAKEN PLACE.

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** I can see them down the hall outside Gwash’s office.

 

 **SayNoToThis** : Are they okay??

 

 **The Mom Friend™:** John is hugging Alex to calm him down and Alex is silently seething.

 

 **macaroni and memes:** Monticello is a lovely place. I can’t see why anyone could hate it.

 

 **Lil Jemmy** : Well, you’re incredibly biased towards it, so…

 

 **horse memer:** oooohhh shots fired

 

 **SINnamon roll:** Anyways,,, John, when are you and Alex leaving?? How long will you be gone??

**smol artist:** We’re leaving on Wednesday and we’re returning on Saturday.

 

 **little lion:** Then Gwash is giving us a few days off work God Bless.

 

 **macaroni and memes:** Why am I not going?? Gwash knows I know Monticello like the back of my hand.

 

 **little lion:** Gwash said, and I quote, “Jefferon would just get too distracted to focus on work. You two are the better option by a long shot.”

 

 **macaroni and memes:** W H A T

 

 **SayNoToThis:** #JeffersonExposed

 

 

 


End file.
